Stupid and Silly
by TeahWeah
Summary: Fred wants Angelina to test some products but Angelina wants to be treated like a princess.


Disclaimer: Anything recognisable from the Harry Potter series does not belong to me because I don't have _that_ much creative juice in my head

--------------------

_"Excuse me, but WHAT?" Angelina squealed at her boyfriend, Fred Weasley._

After months of separation, Fred and Angelina are finally together again. Angelina just graduated Hogwarts a week before while Fred never even sat for his N.E.W.Ts examinations. The letters that were sent on a not-so-daily basis were not enough to keep them satisfied. For a fact, the no-longer-a-professor Umbridge confiscated any letters or parcels sent by the Weasley twins because she was fearful of students smuggling Weasley Wizard's Wheezes items to overthrow her. Even innocent love letters between the Fred and Angelina were confiscated at first because Umbridge thought of it as being a "cryptic code to terminate me from my hierarchy position".

After receiving a letter from the High Inquisitor informing her that the letters that were sent to her from Fred were "inappropriate" and "may be highly dangerous", Angelina sent letters to Fred under the name of Patrick Pranklike; the chosen name simply to amuse herself. She was thankful that her owl was smart enough with the pseudonym and to not send it to a man named Patrick Pranklike.

This particular morning in what she thought would be auspicious after months of separation did not turn out as she expected. As soon as she entered the Weasley's shop, Fred did not embraced her like she was a damsel in distress and he did not snogged her until she was senseless as she wanted him to but instead gave her a one arm hug and a small peck on the lips, much to her annoyance.

He gave her a small tour over the shop in which she was impressed in. She liked the colours of the place very much and she enjoyed the ladies section of the shop. She hated the bright pink but the items involved in that corner was amusing her to no end that she didn't want to go to the back room with Fred when he asked her to.

"What's so important in the back room?" she said irritably as she poked a Pygmypuff which started to screech excitedly.

"I don't want to spoil the fun," Fred told her as he hugged her from the back, "Come on, my sweet. You can play with these later if you want to. I don't mind if you stay over here later."

Angelina eyed Fred whilst he gave her a sheepish grin and followed him to the back. Maybe, _just maybe_, he is finally going to embrace her as she expected earlier.

Fred closed the door behind him and Angelina nearly threw herself at him for a snogfest when he told her to sit on a table in the middle of the room. She did as she was told and saw in front of her on the table: a small, transparent container box full of what looked like more joke products.

"Do me a favour, sweet," Fred said, sitting across her.

"What?" she asked suspiciously, looking from the small container to Fred's face. Fred grinned and eyed the container and then to her.

"No," Angelina snapped immediately.

"Do you know what I was going to ask you, Ange?"

"Yes," she retorted, "you want me to test these _things_. No, Fred. NO."

"COME ON," Fred whined, "_Please_. I want to know if the effect is the same with woman. You're a woman. You should try. They're not dangerous."

"Excuse me, but _WHAT_?" she squealed, "Not dangerous? Ha!"

Angelina glared at him and crossed her hands across her chest as she slumped back on her seat. Stupid, silly Fred. Bringing her here _not_ to continue their wonderful relationship but to spite her by eating his stupid, silly products. She deserves to be treated better.

"Use your shop girl," she told Fred and not looking at his face.

"Verity?" he asked, "No, she only works here as a shop girl. Not a tester."

"Verity? That's her name... I nearly felt sorry for her," she mused, "Are her parents mean or something to give her that name?"

Fred glared at her as she grinned at him.

"Please," he said quietly.

"Bugger off, Fred," Angelina told him, "Trying to be innocent is not in your character."

"I'll pay you!" he begged. She looked up at him and he gave her an innocent face. Puppy eyes and pouting and what-not.

_Dammit, Ange_! she thought, _don't fall for it. It's just one of his mean tricks... Aww, look at those pretty brown eyes. And his pout. Pretty lips. Stupid and silly Fred pretty pink lips. Delicious looking lips._

"Fine," she gave in and took a pill from the container, "Don't tell me what it does or else I'd be too revolted to consume it... Promise me you'll pay?"

Fred nodded excitedly like a child as he grabbed a quill, an ink bottle and a parchment to take notes.

_-An hour later-_

"Are you awake now?" Fred asked, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

He was sitting next to Angelina now and she didn't remember him ever moving next to her. Angelina rubbed her eyes and felt that the corner of her mouth seemed wet. She wiped the drool from her face.

"My word," she started, "That Daydream Charm is really something."

"What did you dreamt of?" Fred asked, not looking up at her as he was jotting down the positive effects on his parchment.

"Something stupid and silly," she grinned. Fred looked up at her and gave her a curious look. "You. Me. Hot day. You topless. It was quite fascinating really... I wonder if you have bulging muscles like what I saw just now."

He simply grinned at her and continued writing.

"Anyway, Fred," she said standing up from her seat, "About my pay."

"Seven Galleons," Fred told her as he rolled up the parchment and cleaned up the table.

"No, no," she told him as she slapped his hand softly, "I was thinking more of diamonds."

Fred stood up from his seat, startled at her words. "Pardon my ear but_ WHAT_?"

She nodded seriously, "It sounds just about right. I mean, you asked me to do your precious testing because you can't find any other woman to persuade. Or maybe because you just want to see me suffer, but I doubt the latter. Or maybe other female species just don't find you as attractive as I do. Diamonds sounds right for this. I'm not a diamond fan or anything but they sound pretty."

Fred rolled his eyes and rummaged into his pocket for the Galleons.

"I don't want money, Fred," she smiled at him.

"What do you want then? And forget diamonds. I haven't got enough Galleons to buy you one."

"Well, that Daydream Charm has some effect on me," she answered as she wrapped her hands around his neck, "You. Me. Upstairs."

She touched his lips with hers and started kissing him fiercely.

"Not a bad deal," he finally said after they finished kissing. He lifts her up and carried her on his shoulder as she giggled with delight.

"You're refusing seven Galleons, woman," Fred told her, "Stupid, silly Angelina."

--------------------

Author's Notes:

-Blah. I felt like writing this. It's not so good but I felt like publishing it. Got to keep myself amused.

-This was written under an hour. Early in the morning… because I was bored.

-If reviewed: thanks.


End file.
